trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Association Suns
[full resolution image The Second major Ane system in the Federation is Association. Also known as Alpha and Beta Hydrosis. Alpha Hydrosis has two class M worlds, Beta Hydrosis has one class L world. There is also a Prime Directive Protectorate sentient race living on a class G world Association is one of the original "founded" Ane worlds before the Federation. It was founded in the 10th interstellar period, and after the construction of the El Nanth rosette. Little was done to Association to prepare it for Ane colonization other than to assure that it housed no indigent sentient life. The evolving sentient life on Nepic was noted, and left alone. The world named Association was far too hot and poisonous to them. They could make no use of it. The class M and L worlds of the "Association Suns" hold 1.2 billion Ane. The worlds are as follows. Alpha Hydrosis Icarus -- Alpha Hydrosis One *Class: R *Gravity: 0.257 G *Diameter 1000 miles *Period: 70 days *Rotation: 720 hours *Satellites: none *Life: No known life Icarus is little more than a melted rock too close to the sun for comfort. The entire surface is baked at temperatures that will melt lead, and most life forms as well. While the mineral content of Icarus is reported to be good, and several mining concerns have opened negotiations to mine the planet over the years, nothing has come of it. The same resources can be had from easier and less expensive places to work. Sundered -- Alpha Hydrosis Two-1- 24,547 *Class: D *Gravity: varies *Diameter: varies *Period: 140 days (on average) *Rotation: varies *Satellites: N/A *Life: No known native life, otherwise astroid miners. Sundered is what is left of a rocky planet that once orbited here. Long before the arrival of the Ane, Alpha Hydrosis attracted and captured the white dwarf Beta Hydrosis. Sundered paid the price. The planet was destroyed totally. Investigation has shown it was an iron cored world assumed mass about 0.67G. No signs of life have been located among the ruins. Sundered supports a number of independent stations that support the asteroid miners that scrape a living from the scattered rocks. Of note is the decommissioned starship USS Lovelost a Constellation class ship, now called the Captain Lovelost Memorial Station. Her warp drives removed, the ship cum station powers to the most intense area of mining and sets up shop. Trading post, medical help, recreational facility, and shuttle repair all rolled into one. The Station's philosophy is stated plainly in the legend over the crew entrance from the B hanger deck. "You have it, we want it. We have it, you need it. We buy, sell, and trade." The Lovelost is a hard used and abused ship that is no longer deep space worthy. Her systems, other than warp drive, are still functional. The old dog still has teeth, and a bite or two still in her. Association -- Alpha Hydrosis Three *Class: M *Gravity: 0.997 G *Diameter 7800 miles *Period: 297 days *Rotation: 30.3 hours *Satellites: Hare -- class: D gravity: 0.01 G diameter 990 miles period: 7 days rotation: 168 hours Tortoise -- class: F gravity: 0.11 G diameter 2990 miles period: 45 days rotation: 55 hours *Life: Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms, sentient transplanted Ane 80% Human 10% Other 10% Association is the second oldest Ane world in the Federation. Association has been an Ane world for over two hundred thousand years. The climate on Association runs from the super-tropical to temperate at the poles. There are no permanent ice bodies on the planet. Axil tilt is 20 degrees. The super-tropical band is all but unlivable even to the Ane, who like it hot. Vulcans have even been known to mention the heat. The entire equatorial zone is a band of desert with savagely lush jungle to either side. No intelligent creature attempts the desert. If the heat doesn't get you, the haze demons will. Ane are found in the tropical and sub-tropical bands of the planet, in those areas where terrain and grassland favor them. Such areas are kept free of large predators and what large herbivores as might still exist. Two major cities are found in the temperate parts of the world. South City in the southern hemisphere, and North City in the northern. All non-Ane population lives in and around these cities, as well as a number of smaller towns around the temperate zones. Association exports farm goods, Crystalmind computer systems, as well as other light manufacturing and mining products. No major space ports or stations are in this orbit. Midgard -- Alpha Hydrosis Four *Class: M *Gravity: 1.2 G *Diameter 7900 miles *Period: 570 days *Rotation: 26.5 hours *Satellites: Freya -- class: D gravity: 0.01 G diameter 887 miles period: 23 days rotation: 23 hours Frey -- class: D gravity: 0.06 G diameter 1159 miles period: 53 days rotation: 39 hours *Life: Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms, sentient transplanted Human 40% Vicharrian 30% Ane 20% Other 10% Midgard was first settled by Ane, who really don't like it that much. When a later Human colony group came through they gladly allowed them to settle, under Ane rules. This suited the rowdy nature of the Humans. The Ane didn't even object when the Humans wanted to change the name of the planet. Midgard it became. Midgard is officially a colony under the jurisdiction of Association. The Midgard climate is colder than Association. It runs from semi tropical to super arctic. The Ane stay mostly in the semi tropical areas. Because of the cooler climate Midgard is the main point of contact the Ane have with the Vicharrian people. The preference for the cold, and Ane preference for the hot clashing otherwise. They can agree on temperate. Midgard is the main manufacturing center for Ane/Vicharrian robotic projects. Waldo & Magic is among the many technology companies have offices and facilities either on or in orbit around Midgard. Because of a lack of arable land on Midgard, Association provides most of the agricultural goods for Midgard. Midgard has a goodly number of cities, towns, and villages, all with mixed populations. It is also rapidly building an orbital presence equal to any developed world in the Federation. None of them is a standout. Glacier -- Alpha Hydrosis Five *Class: H *Gravity: 0.35 G *Diameter 4560 miles *Period: 780 days *Rotation: 22.8 hours *Satellites: none *Life: single cell, floral and fauna Glacier would be a class M water world, if it was 100 degrees warmer. It isn't, therefore, it is not. What it is is a world covered in ice with a solid crust under it. In some places the ice sheets are over five miles deep. No liquid water is to be found on the planet. However, life does exist. What has come to be called "Ice Algae" covers the surface, or rather just under the surface of the endless ice sheets. The algae colors the ice blue, green, and red depending on the species, and keeps the oxygen level unusually high for a otherwise lifeless world. Balancing the algae are the aerobic extreme bacteria that feed on it, producing the carbon dioxide for the algae and feeding on them as well. Further evidence found in the rock layers under the ice shows that more complex life forms once existed on this planet when the sun was younger and warmer. No evidence of sentient life as been found to date. Non-native life is limited to scientific stations on and in the ice sheets. In spite of a high oxygen level in the atmosphere, any humanoid caught on the surface of Glacier without the proper protective clothing will be dead in minutes. You can breath it, while your lungs freeze. Neptic -- Alpha Hydrosis Six (PD Quarantine) *Class: G *Gravity: 0.45 G *Diameter 4700 miles *Period: 4234 days *Rotation: 59 hours *Satellites: Nept 1 -- class: D gravity: 0.07 G diameter 1100 miles period: 29 days rotation: 156 hours *Life: Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms. Liquid methane, sentient native "Neptiod" 100% Neptic is an extremely cold world. Liquid methane is what passes for water, and life, is abundant. It is however totally incompatible with Humanoid life. The Neptiods have been present on their world since the Ane first arrived. They have not developed a technology of any sophistication. Waterstone construction is the height of their technology. Forging mercury is a recent development. The Ane have a number of orbital probes in place to watch the planet, and work on a bio passable under the extreme conditions of the planet is underway. The culture has been under study on and off since the Ane arrived. Halo -- Alpha Hydrosis Seven *Class: J *Gravity: 2.3 G *Diameter 77,000 miles *Period: 10,585 days *Rotation: 14 hours *Satellites: Watchtower -- class: G gravity: 0.15 G diameter 2000 miles period: 42 days rotation: 120 hours Sparkle -- class: D gravity: 0.1 G diameter 100 miles period: 70 days rotation: 6 hours<{> Halo shell 1-4 Sentinel -- class: D gravity: 0.01 G diameter 70 miles period: 49 days rotation: 156 hours *Life: none Halo is an unusual gas giant. It has a solid core, and most unusual rings, called shells. The atmosphere, is typical of such beasts as Neptune, the shells are made of dust and small rock particles that one would expect to find in a ring. However, the cover the planet almost from pole to pole. Only a small area at each pole is free of the particle belts. Since the arrival of the Ane a degradation of the shells has been noted. It is estimated that in another 100 million years the shells will degrade to common rings. Rare gas mining is based on the inner of the planet's many small moons. Robot drag rams plunge through the atmosphere gathering the gases. Tempest -- Alpha Hydrosis Eight *Class: J *Gravity: 3 G *Diameter 107,000 miles *Period: 33,580 days *Rotation: 13.6 hours *Satellites: T-2268a -- class: D gravity: 0.007 G diameter 20 miles period: 0.7 days rotation: 16.8 hours Eruption -- class: I gravity: 0.17 G diameter 3100 period: 4 days rotation: 90 hours Flare -- class: G gravity: 0.11 G diameter 2700 miles period: 7 days rotation: 29.2 hours Ring 1 Surge -- class: F gravity: 0.19 G diameter 3200 miles 10 days 78 hours Ring 2 Salvo --class: F gravity: 0.079 G diameter 1100 miles period: 12 days rotation: 100 hours Ring 3 Pandemonium -- class: Y gravity: 1.7 G diameter 2000 miles period: 15 days rotation: 2.3 hours Ring 4-5 Turmoil -- class: D gravity: 0.01 G diameter 200 miles period: 22 days rotation: 18 hours Ferment -- class: D gravity: 0.015 G diameter 143 miles period: 25 days rotation: 34 hours Anarchy -- class: D gravity: 0.007 G diameter 56 miles period: 27 days rotation: 12 hours Vexation -- class: D gravity: 0.012 G diameter 300 miles period: 29 days rotation: 23 hours Chaos -- class: D gravity: 0.0025 G diameter 157 miles period: 31.7 days rotation: 268 hours Ataxia -- class: D gravity: 0.09 G diameter 560 miles period: 33.2 days rotation: 59.5 hours Snarl -- class: D gravity: 0.0005 G diameter 17 miles period: 35.6 days rotation: 17.3 hours Tornado -- class: D gravity: .00064 G diameter 251 miles period: 37.9 days rotation: 400 hours Babel -- class: D gravity: 0.07 G diameter 1000 miles period: 41 days rotation: 900 hours Bedlam -- class: D gravity: 0.00002 G diameter 12 miles period: 42 days rotation: 67.2 hours Den -- class: D gravity: 0.00025 G diameter 57.3 miles period: 47 days rotation: 900 hours Clangor -- class: D gravity: 0.0054 G diameter 842 miles period: 50.1 days rotation: 1548 hours T-2245 -- class: D gravity: negligible diameter 2 miles period: 55.7 days 8.6 hours T-2268b -- class: D gravity: 0.000089 G diameter 10.6 miles period: 60.3 days rotation: 7 hours *Life: multicelled avainoc flora and fauna Tempest is a Jupiter like world in every important respect. It has an even score of moons, one large enough to provide a decent doomed base for scientific study. The planet's weather is the primary reason for its name. Tempest also has a sizable ring system. Tempest has life in abundance. High altitude life that lives forever on the winds and currents of the atmosphere of the gas giant. These aerial creatures are both tough, and fragile. They can withstand the mach-speed winds of Tempest, but would crumble at the touch of a Humanoid hand, so fragile is the structure. Some of these creatures are miles across, yet possess the density of a soap bubble. Nothing here is even close to intelligent. Hell -- Alpha Hydrosis Nine *Class: brown dwarf *Gravity: 6 G *Diameter 1,797,000 miles *Period: 33,580 days *Rotation: 13.6 hours *Satellites: none *Life: None Hell is as close as a planet can get to being a failed star, and not ignite. Hell, is constantly erupting and spewing matter from it's surface. No moon has lasted, rings cannot exist, even bands of weather so common on gas giants are absent from this turbulent world. It has a surface of rolling browns and glowing reds that boils visibly as you watch. A planet that rages against the "injustice" that it was not good enough to star. Beta Hydrosis Beta Hydrosis is a White Dwarf star that Alpha Hydrosis captured in the distant past. The surface of all the rocky planets dates from that event, and one world, Sundered, was utterly destroyed by the event. Beta Hydrosis is an unremarkable white dwarf, it has one class L planet, doubtless captured from Alpha Hydrosis during the event. Nemesis -- Beta Hydrosis One *Class: L *Gravity: 0.66 G *Diameter 5490 miles *Period: 190 days *Rotation: 4000.5 hours *Satellites: none *Life: primitive multicelled, sentient transplants Nemesis is a dark and cold world that is barely livable. It is on the edge of the system, and truly out of the way. This makes it perfect for the task of a major starbase. This is the task to which it is put. Nemesis is the home of Starbase 311. Native life on this small cold world tends to be slow moving and reclusive. It pretty much gets left alone. This is hardly a vacation posting. The fact that Association and Midgard are hours away by warp shuttle is the only thing that makes the posting bearable. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek